camplakebottomfandomcom-20200213-history
Rise of the Bottom Dwellers/Transcript
This page is a transcript of the Camp Lakebottom episode "Rise of the Bottom Dwellers." Script *''Fittoblow is seen as it erupts, with lava flowing down it. McGee and Buttsquat are gliding down the volcano as Gretchen, Squirt, and Otis ride the lava using a rock, all of them screaming as they do so. A photo of the scene is taken, and is put onto a bulletin board.'' *'McGee:' (voice-over) "Dear Mom, things sure are heating up at Camp Lakebottom. Please send new sneakers. Mine kinda melted." *''Lakebottom's flag is seen waving in the wind as the camera pans to the campers' cabin as snoring is heard. Inside, Squirt is seen sleeping, and the camera zooms out to reveal him hanging upside down with multiple bats. He, McGee, and Gretchen are shown sleeping as a bugle moves towards McGee, and plays a military theme that wakes the campers and bats. Sawyer peeks in through the window.'' *'Sawyer:' "Rise and scream, campers! We've got a big day ahead of us." *'Gretchen:' (sarcastically) "I don't think anything can top yesterday's scorpion toss." *''yelps as a scorpion is shown pinching her butt. She pulls the scorpion off and tosses it away.'' *'McGee:' "Can't wait to get the day started. Let's go, Squirt." *''yells excitedly as he falls headfirst into his jumper (that's hanging on the tree), before falling into his pants (also hanging on the tree). He then falls face-first onto the ground as everyone looks at him.'' *'Squirt:' (muffled) "Let's do this!" *''floor under the campers suddenly gives way, and they fall into the hole as Sawyer watches in concern. The scene cuts to three toothbrushes getting covered with toothpaste. The campers start brushing their teeth, but suddenly stop and look at their brushes as the 'toothpaste' is revealed to be some slugs. Squirt smiles and quickly collects the slugs, before McGee and Gretchen vomit. The scene changes the the campers walking to the mess hall, and they suddenly sink into the muddy ground one by one. Squirt then farts, and giggles while McGee and Gretchen angrily stare at him. In the mass hall, Rosebud kicks open the kitchen door and tosses three bowls of food to the campers.'' *'McGee:' "Mmm-mmm-mmm, I love oatmeal!" *''oatmeal suddenly jumps onto the campers faces, and the campers try to pry them off. Rosebud watches as McGee struggles to get the oatmeal off his face? Gretchen pries the oatmeal off her face with a fork, and starts heavily breathing as Squirt's oatmeal stops attacking him and moves onto his head, before grabbing its bowl and wearing it.'' *'Squirt:' "I'm gonna call him Otis!" *''excitedly claps. Behind the mess hall, McGee bursts through the backdoor while holding a frying pan. He hits the oatmeal three times with the pan, and it jumps off his face and angrily waves a fist at him as he hits himself with the frying pan, launching him off-screen. He starts tumbling down a dirt path, and stops at Lake Ickygloomy's nearby beach. Gretchen, Squirt, and Otis check on him as a boat horn is heard. They look up to see Buttsquat on a large Camp Sunny Smiles yacht drive up to them.'' *'Buttsquat:' "Hey McGee!" changes to reveal Buttsquat sitting in a beach chair as three robotic arms feed him food "Check out Sunny Smiles' new yacht." arm picks up some food with a fork, and feeds it to Buttsquat "It's got everything Camp Loserbottom doesn't." *'McGee:' (angrily) "Buttsquat..." *'Sawyer:' "Oh-" looks up to see Sawyer wielding a hose on a makeshift waterslide "Who needs a fancy boat, when you've got your own waterslide." *''raises his arms as Armand sits on the waterslide with a smug expression. The waterslide starts shaking, and Armand stops smiling as the waterslide collapses, raising a lot of dirt. Sawyer, who is floating in midair, looks down at the wreckage.'' *'Sawyer:' "Momma." *''falls down into the wreckage. As the dirt clears, Armand sits up with a dazed expression.'' *'Armand:' "Hey, that stings!" *''faints as McGee rushes to the wreckage, and helps Sawyer onto his feet.'' *'McGee:' (worried) "You OK, Sawyer?" *'Sawyer:' "Buttsquat is right. How can Lakebottom compete with all the swanky stuff at Camp Sunny Smiles?" *'McGee:' "Lakebottom's the best camp ever!" stomps foot as he looks at Buttsquat "And we're going to prove it." shaking fist in anger "Hear that, Buttsquat? Anything Sunny Smiles can do, Lakebottom can top!" *'Buttsquat:' "Challenge accepted." up a remote "Behold: the ultimate climbing wall." *''presses one of the remote's buttons, and the yacht starts shaking as a compartment opens up, and an absurdly large climbing wall extends out of it. Buttsquat puts on a helmet as a cord attached to the wall pulls him up with the wall. The wall stops growing, and Buttsquat spins for a bit before stopping.'' *"Beat that, McGee." *'McGee:' "You call that a climb?" rushes off-screen, and is soon seen climbing a rock. "Now this-" *''camera zooms out to reveal the rock is extremely high above the ground, and that Gretchen, Squirt, Otis, and Sawyer have joined him'' *'McGee:' "-is a climb!" *'Sawyer:' (worried) "M-m-maybe we should turn back, campers. Voodoo Hoodoo is kinda, you know, d-d-d-d-dangerous." *'Gretchen:' "If the unkillable zombie is nervous, don't 'ya think this could maybe be a bad idea?" *'McGee:' "Beating Buttsquat is always a good idea. Beat this, Buttsquat!" *''angrily looks at McGee, before he presses the remote's button again, causing the climbing wall to extend even higher into the sky.'' *'Buttsquat:' "Winning!" *''momentarily watches as the climbing wall passes him, before he starts rapidly climbing up the hoodoo, bounding from rock to rock. Buttsquat continues to climb in height as McGee climbs the underside of the large boulder at Voodoo Hoodoo's peak. He then hops onto the boulder.'' *'McGee:' "Top that, Buttnut." *''laughs as the climbing wall extends beyond Voodoo Hoodoo. McGee turns around and sees the wall reach space (while Buttsquat has changed into a spacesuit).'' *'Buttsquat:' "One small step for Sunny Smiles, one giant loser for Lakebottom-kind." *''angrily stomps his foot, causing the boulder to shake. The boulder then falls off the peak with McGee on it, and he screams as the boulder head towards Gretchen, Squirt, Otis, and Sawyer, who also scream. They start sliding down Voodoo Hoodoo as McGee and the boulder follow them.'' *'Sawyer:' (scared) "I don't wanna die again!" *''and Otis make it to Voodoo Hoodoo's base first, followed by Gretchen, Sawyer, and McGee and the boulder. Squirt dives into a hole before Gretchen and Sawyer, and McGee go by. He then peaks out of the hole and sighs in relief as Itis wipes his brow. Gretchen hops into a tree, while Sawyer is eventually run over by the boulder. Gretchen, Squirt, and Otis quickly check on Sawyer.'' *'Gretchen:' "Happy now? Our councillor's an undead pancake." *'Squirt:' "I love pancakes!" *''looks at McGee and suddenly leaps towards him, shocking Gretchen. Otis lands on McGee's face, and the boulder runs into some rocks, flinging McGee and Otis into the air towards Lake Ickygloomy. Squirt rushes to the beach and gets ready to catch McGee.'' *'Squirt:' "I gotcha, buddy!" *''coin near Squirt glints brightly, distracting Squirt. He picks up the coin.'' *'Squirt:' "Look, a nickel!" *''falls onto the ground beside Squirt, though Squirt is too distracted by the nickel to notice.'' *'Squirt:' "Lucky!" *''catches up to them and looks at McGee as Otis falls onto Squirt's head. Buttsquat starts laughing as he is lowered down to the yacht's deck.'' *'Buttsquat:' "Face it McGee, your camp is lame-o." *'McGee:' (angrily) "Camp Lakebottom may be creepy, terrifying, and can never pass even the most basic safety testing, but it is not, and never shall be, lame-o!" *''scene cuts to an annoyed McGee in back at camp.'' *'Armand:' "Ah, knitting." changes to reveal McGee, Gretchen, Squirt, Otis, and Armand near a large pile of wool balls. "A noble art. The craft of kings." look at him with interest "When King Arthur took the throne of Camelot, the flag that unfurled over that mighty empire was a teacosy knitted by Merlin himself." *''laughs at the Bottom Dwellers, causing McGee to glare at him. Armand starts sniffing the wool ball pushed onto his knitting needles.'' *'Armand:' "Peruvian Highland with a bit of alpaca. We meet again, your wooliness." *''throws the wool ball in the air, let's it roll across his arms and back into the air. He then leaps to it, and starts rapidly knitting. When he finishes, he moves away to reveal a scale model of the Eiffel Tower made of wool, much to the amazement of the campers.'' *'McGee:' "That's what I'm talking about. Top that craft, Buttsquat!" *'Buttsquat:' "I can beat that with both hands tied behind my back." *''presses his remote's button, causing four robotic arms to dress him in a rapper outfit as rapper music plays. He presses the button again, and the robotic arms (now armed with cans of spray paint) spray the side of the yacht. When the cloud clears, graffiti of Buttsquat in his rapper outfit is sprayed onto the boat.'' *'Buttsquat:' "S-s-s-Sunny Smiles is kicking arts and crafts new school style, ya'll." *'McGee:' "Come on guys, get crafting! Our camp honor is at stake. Go go go!" *''rushes off-screen as Squirt picks up knitting needles and some wool, before knitting. Gretchen dives into the pile of wool balls and knits a life-size replica of Armand.'' *'Armand:' "Gorgeous." *''manages to knit a balloon dog. Otis starts clapping.'' *'Armand:' "Adorable." *''starts knitting so fast that wool covers the screen. When the wool stops, McGee has revealed to have trapped himself in bundles of wool.'' *'Armand:' "Pathetic." *'Buttsquat:' "Aw yeah! I win again. S-s-s-Sunny Smiles rules and Lakebottom drools." *'McGee:' starts hopping down the dock "I'll show you who's the drooler!" *''suddenly launches into him, pushing him into the lake as Otis giggles. The scene cuts to the beach, and Rosebud appears in front of some surfboards.'' *'Rosebud:' "Hey. Tubular time groms and gromettes, so get a gnarly schtick and get shredding, yo." *''Gretchen, and Squirt, now wearing their swimwear, stare in confusion at Rosebud.'' *'McGee:' (confused) "What?" *'Rosebud:' (annoyed) "You're going surfing." *'McGee, Gretchen, and Squirt:' "Awesome!" *''each grab a surfboard and jump into Lake Ickygloomy.'' *'Squirt:' "Dude, I'm totally charging these crunching waves." *''campers changes to reveal the campers aren’t surfing, and that Lake Ickygloomy is completely flat.'' *'Gretchen:' "Uhh... What waves?" *'McGee:' "The one day Lake Ickygloomy isn't a terrifying death run of kid-crunching tsunamis. What gives?" *'Buttsquat:' "Too bad, McGee." cuts to him surfing "The only waves around here-" zooms out to reveal him surfing on artificially created waves "-are the ones on my fant-awesome surf simulator. Sunny Smiles is totally stokified and stuff." *'Gretchen:' "Seriously McGee, just let it go and soak up some rays." *'McGee:' "Never! Squirt, do you’re stuff." *''whistles, and Slimey appears. He splashes the surface of the lake, causing a giant wave to approach the campers.'' *'McGee:' "Surf's up." *''along with Gretchen and Squirt, start surfing on the wave. Otis hops off Squirt's head and starts dancing on the surfboard, to Squirt's delight. Nearby, McGee is watching this while doing a handstand.'' *'McGee:' "Beat this, Buttsquat." *'Buttsquat:' "With my eyes closed." *''closes eyes and presses his remote's button, and four robotic arms start positioning him in three various surfing poses, like a handstand. McGee frowns and surfs over a floating barrel, launching him up into the air.'' *'McGee:' "Check it out, Buttsquat. I'm sky surfing." *''he does this, Squirt screams in horror as he and Gretchen nervously watch him.'' *'Gretchen:' "McGee, watch where you're going!" *''looks down, and sees he is heading straight for the wreckage of the waterslide.'' *'McGee:' "Uh-oh." as he falls into the wreckage, and starts surfing in the wreckage "Hey, I'm not dead." to surf through the wreckage while performing tricks, and then surfs up a ramp "Did ya see that, Buttsqua-" *''he finishes talking, hi she surfboard hits a pole, flinging him onto the beach.'' *'Buttsquat:' "Ha!" his butt at McGee "Don't mess with the big Butt-kuna." *''and Sawyer check on McGee as Squirt and Otis surf onto the beach.'' *'Gretchen:' "Now can we stop competing with Buttsquat and get along with our day." *'McGee:' (muffled) "You're right, who cares about him?" *'Buttsquat:' "Yeah McGee, don't waste your time. Everyone knows Lakebottom is lame-arama-lama-lama-lame-o." *''laughs as McGee gets up off the ground.'' *'McGee:' (infuriated) "Lakebottom. Is. Not. Lame!" *'Buttsquat:' "Oh yes it is." down to get something "And I'm gonna prove it." up a flagpole with Camp Sunny Smiles' flag "By planting the Sunny Smiles flag-" *''camera moves to show an extremely tall mountain with ominous clouds surrounding the peak.'' *'Buttsquat:' "-on top of Mt. Fittoblow." *''camera zooms in on the mountain as the music becomes dramatic.'' *'Sawyer:' "Wow. Even a zombie wouldn't try that." *'Gretchen:' "Yeah right Buttsquat. Like McGee is stupid enough to-" *'McGee:' "Challenge accepted!" *'Gretchen:' "Seriously?" *''a hole opens in the side of the yacht, and Buttsquat (now in his normal clothes and a pair of robotic legs) runs out with flag into tow.'' *'Buttsquat:' "Beat this, McGee." *''quickly runs past the Bottom Dwellers towards the mountain. McGee suddenly gets out a stick with Camp Lakebottom's flag attached to it'' *'McGee:' "Prepare to be beaten!" runs after Buttsquat *'Gretchen:' "No way. Not again. This time, McGee is on his own." *'Sawyer:' "I don't know. He might need help. Mt. Fittoblow is kinda, you know-" *'Gretchen:' "Kinda dangerous. We get it. Come on, Squirt." *''runs past Sawyer while putting Otis on his head. Rosebud and Armand suddenly run onto the beach, and Rosebud holds Armand above her.'' *'Armand and Rosebud:' "Go Lakebottom!" *''Mt. Fittoblow, Buttsquat is running up the mountain with McGee in close pursuit of him, and Gretchen, Squirt, and Otis in pursuit of McGee.'' *'Gretchen:' "McGee! Didn't you hear Sawyer say Mt. Fittoblow is kinda, you know, dangerous." *'McGee:' "So? Everything in Lakebottom is dangerous. That's why it's awesome." *''blows a raspberry at McGee from higher up the mountain.'' *'Buttsquat:' "Total camp supremacy shall be mine!" *'McGee:' "I'll see about that." flagpole into the mountain, and flings himself upwards towards the mountain's peak. "Too slow, Buttsquat." on Mt. Fittoblow's peak and starts waving the camp flag "Camp Lakebottom rules!" *''at the beach, Sawyer, Armand, and Rosebud cheering for McGee. Buttsquat, realising what happened, screams in dispair, causing McGee to laugh. He then raises his flagpole over the summit.'' *'McGee:' "Best. Camp. Ever." *'Gretchen and Squirt:' "We know." *''stops the process of planting his flag, and looks at Gretchen and Squirt.'' *'Gretchen:' "Of course Lakebottom is the best. We don't need to prove it McGee." *'Squirt:' "Yeah. Otis thinks so too." *''gives a thumbs up. McGee briefly thinks about what they said.'' *'McGee:' "Yeah, you're right. Buttsquat can go plant his flag wherever he wants." *'Buttsquat:' "You bet I will, McGee." appears behind McGee "I claim this mountain in the name of Camp Sunny Smile: the real best camp-" his flagpole into the summit, and the mountain starts to shake "-ever?" *''start appearing from the flagpole as the councillors gasp due to the mountain shaking.'' *'Squirt:' "Oh no!" *''cracks get larger and larger, but stop as the mountain stops shaking. McGee and Buttsquat sigh in relief, but then columns of lava start shooting up from the various cracks.'' *'McGee:' "So that's why they call it Mt. Fittoblow!" *''columns of lava erupt from the volcano as Gretchen covers her eyes and Otis covers Squirt's eyes. As the mountain flows down the mountain, someone watches Gretchen, Squirt, and Otis get surrounded by lava through some binoculars. Rosebud (who is revealed to have the binoculars) stands on them as Armand faints and Sawyer worries about the campers.'' *'Rosebud:' "Ride the wave!" *''yells so loudly that Gretchen hears her.'' *'Gretchen:' "Yes! Follow me, Squirt." *''and Squirt jump onto a passing rock flowing down the mountain with the lava, and start cheering. While cheering, Squirt gasps as he remembers something.'' *'Squirt:' "McGee!" *''Fittoblow rumbles as McGee is revealed to be gliding down the mountain using his flag.'' *'McGee:' laughs "I love this camp." *''and Squirt watch McGee glide down the mountain.'' *'Squirt:' "Awesome." *'Buttsquat:' (distantly) "Help!" cuts to show Buttsquat slowly sinking into the lava, with no way to escape "He-ee-elp!" *''gains an annoyed expression on his face as he glides back towards Buttsquat.'' *'Buttsquat:' "Save me! I'm too rich to die." *''grabs Buttsquat with his legs as Buttsquat's pair of robotic legs sink into the lava. Gretchen and Squirt watch as the two glide over them, and they glide over the the yacht before falling onto it. Buttsquat starts crying as McGee rubs his head from the fall.'' *'McGee:' "You can stop crying, Buttsquat. You're safe." *''suddenly looks towards Camp Lakebottom with an evil grin, and begins laughing.'' *'Buttsquat:' "You may have saved me..." to the side of the yacht, and McGee follows "-but that lava is going to wipe you Bottom Dwellers off the map." *''camera cuts to show the lava slowly heading towards Camp Lakebottom.'' *'Buttsquat:' "Oh yes." up remote "Why don't we sail in for a closer view?" *'McGee:' "Good idea, Buttsquat." remote "Full speed ahead!" *''presses a button on the remote, and the yacht goes so fast it knocks them off their feet. The yacht cruises towards the beach near the councillors, and goes so fast it sails through the ground, creating a water-filled trench behind it. The yacht stops and the lava starts falling into the trench, cooling the lava. The councillors cheers as Gretchen, Squirt, and Otis surf towards Mt. Fittoblow's base.'' *'McGee:' "What did I tell ya? Lakebottom rules!" *''jumps off the yacht and starts gliding towards the others. Buttsquat growls at him.'' *'Buttsquat:' "This isn't funny, McGee." *''screams as Mt. Fittoblow groans, and he hops off of the yacht as the lava hits it. He is then shown sitting on a life preserver paddling towards Camp Sunny Smiles.'' *'Buttsquat:' "I will have revenge!" *''scene changes to show the Bottom Dwellers on the beach.'' *'McGee:' "Victory is sweet, my friends. *''extends his hand, and Squirt places his hand on it while Otis reaches towards it.'' *'McGee, Gretchen, and Squirt:' "Best." puts her hand on Squirt's "Camp. Ever." *''raises their hands, and Otis latches onto McGee's face, shocking everyone (except Squirt).'' *'Squirt:' "Aw McGee. He loves you." *''tries to get Otis off his face.'' *'McGee:' (muffled) "The best. Camp. Ever." Category:Transcripts